Teacher Teacher
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Yes. It has been done before. Woop-dee-doo for you for figuring it out. Chase offered to teach the monks how to defend themselves. Kimiko falls head over heels for her new teacher. But how does he respond? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I am well aware that this idea has been done before. I KNOW. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME. But, like Remember the Times, I wanted to try my hand at it and see how I would do. So, please don't kill me and try not to flame. Review it, but don't hate. Haters gon' hate, but they could at least try and not.**

**Teacher Teacher**

Chapter aaaaaaONE!

(I have no idea why I just did that)

"I wish to train the young monks." The request was simple enough, but the one requesting it was the difficult part. Chase Young had asked Master Fung if he could talk with him, and that was what he offered as conversation. Master Fung was shocked, to say the least.

"Why?" he asked, staring at the prince of darkness in disbelief.

Chase was fiddling with the cup of tea he had. He swirled the liquid around and around and replied, "Hannibal's attacks are becoming much more violent… He's attempting to kill the young monks…"

Master Fung eyed the evil emperor suspiciously. "And why would this concern you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the man for a second.

Chase yawned in a boring way. He sipped his tea and then groaned in response to the question. "Isn't it obvious…?" he asked, swirling the tea again. Master Fung didn't speak, Chase sighed in response to that.

Chase grumbled under his breath about how dull the old man was. But his eyes lit up with energy as he replied to the question at hand,

"The monks are too much fun."

**Transition music playing… Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo…**

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were all outside, playing a game Kimiko had explained to them about. She said it was normally played with cars, but they played with birds because there were no cars near where they were.

"Ha!" Omi suddenly jumped up, pointing, "A yellow one! I am victorious! Yes! Yes!" Omi was cheering happily. A yellow bird had flown by and the game was 'yellow car' bird style. Omi did a little dance.

The way they played yellow car, the one who saw the yellow bird first wouldn't have to do dishes that night. Omi was the lucky winner today.

"Great…" Raimundo grumbled, sitting down on his butt. Clay sighed, but didn't really mind too much that he hadn't won. He almost never did.

Master Fung came out to see his students. He smiled happily at them and stated, "I have news, young monks…"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You will be getting a new temporary mentor," he said.

Omi jumped up and down. "Oooohhh! Who is it? Is it Master Monk Guan? Is it? Is it? Is it?" he asked question after question, hopping around happily.

Master Fung caught Omi in mid bounce and he set him down on the ground. "No Omi, it is not Master Monk Guan," he said softly.

"Well then who is it?" Kimiko asked, putting out her arms in a surrendering fashion.

"Morning, little ones," the sudden voice behind her frightened Kimiko.

She jumped and turned around as fast as she could. Chase Young was standing there, smirking as he usually did.

Everyone jumped into fighting stances, Omi yelled, "Chase Young, if you have come here for a fight, you have found it!"

Chase only grinned at this and turned his attention to Master Fung and he asked calmly, "You haven't told them yet?"

"I was getting to that," Master Fung said. The monks looked at him, confusion evident in all of their faces.

Master Fung spoke calmly, "Students, this is your new mentor…"

All of their jaws dropped. WHAT?

"Whaddya mean our new mentor? THAT'S CHASE YOUNG!" Raimundo shouted.

Everyone was shouting questions; Chase chuckled in response to the way they reacted.

Master Fung sighed. "Chase offered to teach you how to defend yourselves against Hannibal… He said Hannibal appears to be trying harder and harder to kill you…" he stated.

"But couldn't ya find someone else to teach us?" Raimundo yelled. Chase frowned at that question; that was rather insulting.

Master Fung groaned. "Who better to teach you how to fight him, than the person who's been fighting him for hundreds of years?" he said, rhetorically.

Everyone was still shocked. Master Fung smiled and said, "Have fun…" And he walked off.

The monks all turned to stare at Chase. Chase was smirking at them as usual. It was only now that they noticed he had a container of some sort on his back that had staves sticking out of it.

Chase turned away from them and set the container on the ground.

"Well, I suppose we should get started…" he said, pulling off his armor. Chase grunted softly as he took off the weights on his wrists and then slipped off his gloves. Chase then pulled off his shirt and he turned to the monks and asked, grinning wickedly, "Who's first?"

Kimiko felt her face go scarlet. Chase was the picture of physical perfection! Every muscle was chiseled to perfection. The pecs, the abs, or the six-pack is a better description, all of them. Chase's body was incredible! The muscles weren't over-stressed. There wasn't a single vein obscuring the flawless flesh. When his back had been to them, his shoulder blades had moved around when he dropped his shirt and his muscular back had rippled with the movement. Now that he was facing them, Kimiko saw the perfectly lean, yet built, chest. She had a feeling that if she touched those abs, they'd be rock hard.

Kimiko felt herself getting wet just looking at him. She felt so dirty, but she just couldn't look away. He was so gorgeous! She had never seen this much of Chase before, and once she saw this much, she only wanted to see more. Kimiko wondered what he looked like under those pants. She fantasized of him putting his member inside of her and going in and out and…

Gah! Dirty thoughts! Very dirty thoughts! Kimiko closed her eyes tightly and erased the images she had just created from her mind.

Chase sighed. "No one? Well, I suppose I'll have to choose who to start with…" Chase said when none of them stepped forward, "Omi…"

It didn't really surprise Kimiko that he picked Omi to go first; Chase always had a strange obsession with Omi. She hoped he wasn't gay. That would have crushed her dreams!

Omi approached Chase nervously, and Rai and Clay went and sat on the steps of the temple. Kimiko joined them quickly and they sat and watched Chase and Omi spar for a little while.

Eventually Rai and Clay went inside to get something to eat. But Kimiko stayed and watched.

She couldn't help it. Watching Chase move made her skin tingle with excitement.

The way every muscle worked together and flowed into each other when he moved; the beautiful grace in his force; watching him was like watching a moving work of art. He was just so perfect!

Watching that man thrust the staff at Omi and knock him down and send the little guy flying normally would have angered Kimiko, but seeing him shirtless had changed her views on Chase. She saw him as a god now.

Then she saw how tired Omi looked after a few hours. Omi was drenched in sweat; Chase looked as though he hadn't broken a sweat; not one drop. Omi was exhausted; Chase told him he could go.

"I am going to take a bath and a nap… That would be most rewarding…" he mumbled as he walked into the temple.

Kimiko watched Omi for a little while and she turned her gaze back to Chase. Chase smirked and threw the staff he had been holding at her. Kimiko caught it, but was still rather shocked he had thrown it at her.

"Your turn," he said, picking up the staff Omi had set on the ground.

Kimiko approached him slowly; how could she fight him when she was too busy ogling the man? She had a feeling this wouldn't end well for her.

Chase struck. He aimed blow after blow at her; Kimiko kept blocking them and dodging others. He looked to be getting a little annoyed. She was supposed to be attacking back!

Chase saw an opening and took it. He swept the staff under her feet and he knocked Kimiko down.

"Training requires attacks from both parties," he stated angrily. Kimiko got to her feet, no thanks to Chase, and he ordered firmly, "This time I want you to come at me. Attack."

Kimiko swallowed and picked up the staff. Chase stood still, waiting for her to make the first move. Kimiko struck out at him, Chase blocked. It continued like this for a little while before Chase started striking at her again.

Kimiko had messed up at one point. She tried to aim for him, but had gotten hit in the process. Her staff was already aiming for his chest, and as she fell back, it pulled his staff back with her. Chase didn't let go of it in time; he fell down with her.

Of course, that was right when Raimundo and Clay had decided to come back outside. And to them, it must've looked suggestive.

Chase was lying on top of a tired and out of breath looking Kimiko. He had one arm lifting himself up a little and he was staring down into her eyes, his mouth open slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

Oh yeah, definitely looked suggestive to the guys.

"Hey! Whaddyou think you're doing with Kimiko?" Raimundo yelled, running over but stopping when Chase glared at him.

Chase had lifted himself up as Rai yelled at him and he glared when the boy had run towards him. Chase brushed himself off and grumbled, "We fell…"

Rai scoffed. "Oh yeah, I'm _so sure_ you fell!" he yelled, sarcasm dripping from each word. "If you're gonna teach us, you can't put the moves on Kimiko! That's immoral! And plus, it's an abuse of your position!"

Chase frowned angrily at the boy; was he listening to himself? He sounded like such an idiot. Chase was the prince of darkness; he knew all about abusing one's power.

Kimiko got to her feet and Chase grumbled at her, "We're done here…"

Kimiko felt insulted. Chase was ending their training so early! Omi's training had gone on for hours! This one had only lasted them a few minutes! It hurt Kimiko to think that Chase cared more about how Raimundo saw what had just happened than training her so that she wouldn't die. It cut deep, but Kimiko stayed and watched him train the others.

After Clay had his training session, Clay went inside as Raimundo had to take a bath and go to sleep. All three of them had done that; Kimiko hadn't because she had hardly trained with Chase.

Kimiko watched Clay go inside and she looked back at Chase. She looked sad, but she didn't say anything to him.

Chase sat himself down on the steps next to her. Kimiko could see a thin sheen of sweat glistening off his body as the setting sun shone on it. He looked tired; he was taking quick, deep breaths.

Kimiko smiled weakly at him; did Chase realize just how attractive he really was?

Chase looked at her; he had noticed she was staring at him.

Kimiko wanted so badly to kiss him. Chase was just begging for it!

He touched her forehead.

"You were distracted today…" he said calmly, "I'll expect more from you in two days…"

Kimiko swallowed and tried to force her blush to slow. She prayed Chase couldn't see the color rising to her cheeks as she nodded in response to his command.

He noticed the blush, however. He adjusted his hand so the back of his hand was against her forehead and he spoke, "You're face is red, are you sick…? Is that why you were distracted…?"

Kimiko stammered in response, "I'm n-not sick…!"

Chase observed her for a moment or two. No, she wasn't sick. She didn't have a fever, but her cheeks were still a deep shade of red. A smirk graced his lips; she liked him! Oh this would be fun training! If she couldn't learn to control her emotions, Chase was going to have quite the handful.

He smirked and got up; he walked away and picked up his clothes and armor. He chuckled to himself as he still felt Kimiko's eyes on him.

"The monks are too much fun…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher Teacher**

Un, chappie 2!

(Again, I have no idea…)

Kimiko had forgotten when their lessons with Chase were. She had to ask Master Fung. Chase would be training them on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. That reassured Kimiko a little; maybe in two days she'd be able to calm down the hormones raging in her body.

Kimiko had asked Keiko how to deal with being around a really cute guy. Keiko told her to watch hentai. She said that always worked. Kimiko told her that was disgusting and she asked if she had any other options.

"Well you could always try hypnosis or something…"

That was her response. Hypnosis. Kimiko was screwed. There was no way she'd be able to keep her focus as long as Chase was teaching them.

Maybe if she just improved on her own…

That might work. If she got better on her own she wouldn't have to train with him and thus, wouldn't have to worry about going mad from temptation.

So, Kimiko went out and began training like mad. She used every obstacle course until they broke from overuse, she used all the staves against training dummies until they snapped in half, she practiced her martial arts until her fingers and toes bled.

By the time she was done, Kimiko was gasping for air and was drenched in sweat.

Kimiko collapsed on the ground as the cool air of nighttime hit her. She had been training all day long; it was almost midnight now. Her body was aching from overuse, but it honestly felt good to push herself like that.

Kimiko's happiness was short lived, however, as she heard a soft mocking voice behind her.

"Now what's the point of having a teacher, if you're just going to practice without them?"

Kimiko knew all too well who that was.

And when she turned her head, her eyes confirmed it. Chase.

His golden eyes gleamed down at her, his trademark smirk planted on his face.

Kimiko felt her cheeks heat up a little, but not as badly as they had yesterday when he was shirtless. Chase was fully clothed now, and she was incredibly happy he was. If he weren't she'd probably have died from arousal; if that was possible.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to let him know how nervous she was just being around him now.

Chase's smirk only grew and he replied coolly, "Came to check up on my least promising student…"

Fire flared in Kimiko's sky blue eyes. Least promising?

"Ass," she growled at him. Chase only chuckled at her tongue.

He sighed, and clicked his tongue softly a couple of times.

"Such language against your teacher…" he sighed, feigning disappointment, "Such audacity…" He hissed the word audacity at her, hitting home and making Kimiko look away from him out of embarrassment. That only made him more amused.

Kimiko certainly was making this fun for him; if she weren't there he'd have no one to occupy himself with. The boys didn't harbor a crush on him, Kimiko did.

And because she held a crush, Chase was able to bend it and twist it and use it as entertainment.

Kimiko whispered softly, "I'm sorry I was so distracted yesterday…"

Chase hadn't been expecting an apology, but he enjoyed it never the less.

And because he was the one in control of the situation, he decided to break her further.

"Isn't it customary in Japan to bow when apologizing to someone of a superior stature?" he asked, observing his fingers, but then smirking devilishly at her.

Kimiko swallowed and said with a stutter, "I d-don't understand…"

Chase groaned at her ignorance. He told her what he wanted; flat out.

"Bow to me."

Kimiko blinked at the words, but she adjusted herself and touched her forehead to the ground.

"I'm very sorry I disappointed you during training," she whispered, trying her best not to cry. This was humiliating! She was just glad the guys weren't there to see her weakness.

Chase grinned wickedly. She had given in! Excellent. He was in complete control of the young girl's emotions. He felt so powerful; not that he always didn't feel powerful, he just liked this different kind of power he held over her.

He knelt down before her and as she lifted her head back up, Chase placed his hand upon the top of it. Kimiko stopped the motion instantly and she stared at him, eyes wide with unspoken confusion.

He wasn't going to make this fun for her. Oh no, he was going to torment this poor girl until she could never love anyone ever again.

Chase moved his hand to under her chin and he tilted her head up to look into his golden eyes.

"Such a beautiful shade of blue…" he whispered. Kimiko's senses heightened; she inhaled sharply and waited on bated breath to hear what Chase had to say.

He smirked a little, but faked a smile brilliantly and he whispered, "Reminds me of the sky…"

Chase let go of her chin, he could see the color of her cheeks darkening. He smirked down at her, faking a smile once again and wit that, Chase left her.

**Transition music…. Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. Yes. That is necessary.**

Kimiko woke up the next morning, feeling nervous, but excited for the training session she was to have with Chase today. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't a waste of effort, and she wanted to prove to herself that she could handle herself around Chase.

Kimiko tied her hair back into a ponytail and curled the ends of her ebony black hair. Kimiko decided against make-up today; it'd only get ruined when she trained with Chase.

Kimiko put on a tank top and shorts; she felt they would be better suited to training. She hadn't been the only one to choose a change of clothes. Raimundo was wearing a simple pair of tan shorts, Clay was wearing green shorts, and Omi had put on a little white Tee and black shorts.

Everyone knew they were going to be pushed today, and they had all dressed for it.

Kimiko was out sitting on the steps of the temple, the guys all right beside her. When Chase showed up, Raimundo immediately shouted that he wanted to go first, as he had payback that Chase needed to receive for knocking him down.

Chase obliged, seemingly uninterested. Once again it was staff work; Chase still being the dominant fighter in the training.

After Raimundo had lost for two hours straight, it was Clay's turn.

Half way through the training, Raimundo came out with water bottles and asked if anyone wanted some.

Clay desperately needed water and he ran over and took three. Omi took one, taking small sips. Raimundo took big gulps from two different water bottles. Kimiko picked one up and sipped a little of it.

Chase came over and took a bottle. He was coated in that same thin sheen of sweat Kimiko had seen the other day, but he didn't look as tired.

Even just drinking, Chase was trying to torture little Kimiko. He gulped down the water, letting a fairly large amount out between the corners of his lips and let it trickle down his body.

Kimiko's hungry eyes followed the water as it slid along down his neck, past his collar bone, down his pecs, along his shimmering six pack, and eventually sliding into the fabric of his pants. Oh how Kimiko hated those pants right now; they were obstructing her view!

Chase noticed her eying him and smiled to himself. He was winning.

Chase called Clay back to continue their training and once again, Chase was able to knock Clay around for hours.

Clay dragged his exhausted body back into the temple, where he proceeded to bathe away his layer of sweat.

Chase looked to Kimiko and Omi, the last two to be trained that day. Chase was planning some fun with Kimiko; he was saving her for last.

Chase began training with Omi and two hours later, Omi went inside to bathe as well. Raimundo and Clay had gotten dinner and gone to bed. It wasn't even seven yet, but they were exhausted! Omi would soon be joining them in slumber.

Kimiko swallowed nervously and looked at Chase. He was getting more water, once again letting the liquid run down his muscled chest. He wiped it away from his mouth and sighed happily.

"Ready?" he asked, looking the obviously shaken Kimiko over. She seemed shy, but he knew that if she were angry, she could pull out some pretty intense attacks. But she wasn't going to be getting angry with him for a while yet.

Kimiko walked over to where the staves were and she gently picked hers up off the ground. When she looked up she saw Chase was bending over to pick his up. Kimiko found her eyes fixated on his ass. (My computer just changed on to of again! OMIGOD I'm gonna kill it!)

Chase noticed, but feigned ignorance, turning to look at her as he picked up his staff.

Kimiko's cheeks reddened when he turned to look at her, and she quickly averted her gaze.

Chase smirked; such innocence. She was making this too easy for him.

He readied himself and once she had too, Chase struck at her. He purposely made several attacks that would require a close proximity between the two of them; just to see how she'd react.

Other than her face reddening a little at the closeness, Kimiko reacted better than he thought she would. Of course, he wanted to amuse himself, so he decided to spice things up a little.

He struck at her, right when she was striking at him and he bent his staff just right so it caught on hers and caused him to go toppling onto her as they had the last time. Only this time, Chase stopped himself from slamming into her with his hands and held himself a few inches above her.

Kimiko was staring up at him, her cheeks beat red. She liked the feeling of looking up into Chase's eyes and seeing him looking tired and sweaty. She wouldn't mind seeing him like this more often.

Chase stared down at her, gasping for air. Unfortunately for him, falling like that did knock the wind out of him, and he needed air for what he was about to pull off.

He smirked a little and panted softly, "I'm impressed…" Kimiko looked at him curiously, panting along with him. "You've now managed to knock me down twice…" he said between gasps for air.

Kimiko smiled weakly and said, "Still think I'm your least promising student?"

Chase had been hoping she'd ask that. He smirked in response.

"Not at all," he replied, reaching a hand over to caress her cheek tenderly, "in fact…" he leaned down and let his hot breath hit her neck; she shuddered in response, "I see so much potential in you now…" he whispered the words, brushing his lips against her neck seductively. He felt Kimiko shiver beneath him; that made him smile.

He then lifted himself off of her and helped Kimiko to her feet. She was quite red in the face now, but Chase had expected she would be.

Her clothes clung to her sweaty form, revealing to Chase that Kimiko's cleavage had grown since they first met. It also revealed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt as two areas poked the fabric out.

Chase knew it was because she was aroused by him; it amused him to think that she really was that innocent to actually let him see that. If she had known better, she would have worn a bra so that he wouldn't be able to tell when she wanted him.

The two of them went and sat on the steps of the temple, both gulping down as much water as they could.

Chase sighed after he finished drinking and he grumbled, "I should best be heading back…"

Kimiko looked at him; she didn't want him to leave. Not yet.

"Don't you want to take a bath and eat something before you head home?" she asked, but really she was begging him to stay a little longer.

Chase seemed to be contemplating her idea. In truth, he had known she would offer something to that extent and it made him smile to hear the words leave her lips.

"I suppose I could stay…" he replied, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, "At least for a little while…"

Kimiko's heart leapt. He was staying!

Chase offered to let her bathe first, but Kimiko said she was going to prepare something to eat. She said she knew the guys wouldn't save anything for them.

So Chase let himself into the bathroom and began to wash away the sweat he had earned from the vigorous exercises of the day.

He relaxed in the hot water and let his muscles loosen under the intense heat. All but one muscle loosened.

Chase lay there, envisioning what he would do to Kimiko to truly break her. He contemplated rape, but that wouldn't be as much fun. No, he would make it consensual and he would make her beg for him. He would give her the most intense pleasure she had ever felt and then he would take it away from her. That would scar her much worse than rape ever could. If he did that, she'd never be able to get over the hurt of him leaving her.

Chase smirked happily; Kimiko would be his and there was nothing she would be able to do about it. It pleasured him to imagine her underneath him, begging for more and then seeing her heartbroken face as he took the pleasure away. He felt himself grow and throb as he envisioned how he would break Kimiko's heart.

Kimiko was in the dining area, she had just finished preparing Tayaki. She wasn't sure how or where she had learned to prepare it, but she had. She made chocolate, red bean paste, vanilla, raspberry, and meat filled Tayaki. (If you don't know what Tayaki is, look it up, cuz I can't explain it…)

She set the plates of it down upon the table and she gently re-did her ponytail.

She heard the soft clicks of bare feet against the wood in the hallway and she heard a calm voice.

"You monks have any extra clothes around here?"

Kimiko turned her head around and looked at Chase. Her eyes were intensely pleased by what they beheld. Kimiko felt her knickers go damp at the sight.

Chase was standing in the doorway, wearing only a towel as his hair dripped water down his frame. The towel was tied flimsily; it probably would have come right off if Kimiko tried. Kimiko could see the muscle below his navel now, and she desperately wanted to see the most important muscle a male had, but she knew she couldn't.

Chase smiled, waiting for her response; Kimiko was such a dirty girl. The way her eyes raked over his body made Chase feel in control once again and he absolutely adored the feeling!

"Yeah," she replied, trying desperately to not faint, "This way…"

Kimiko led Chase down a hall and to her room.

Kimiko occasionally bought men's clothing when she couldn't find anything in the women's section that was her size. Kimiko rifled through her clothes until she found a pair of black baggy pants that had some chains hanging from the pockets. She assumed Chase would like the style; she had never worn these pants either, she had just bought them a week ago.

Kimiko handed him the pants and searched for a shirt for him. Kimiko couldn't find any shirts she thought would fit him.

"Uhhh…" she mumbled nervously. Kimiko turned to him and said softly, "I think you're just gonna have to go with the pants… I don't have anything that would fit you…"

Chase shrugged. "Fair enough. I appreciate the clothes," he said, looking at the gothic pants, "very me…" Chase folded them over his arm and he went back to the bathroom to dress.

Kimiko swallowed and returned to the dining room. She sat at the table, but she felt it would be rude to start eating without Chase.

When he came back in Kimiko felt dizzy. Chase looked like a sexy emo vampire werewolf! Oh how she wanted to strip him naked and claim his body as hers.

Chase smiled and spread his arms, showing her his body. "Well, how do they look?" he asked, playing with her.

Kimiko stuttered, "Y-you-you look great…!" Her cheeks were rosy with the blush creeping across them.

Chase grinned and sat himself beside her at the table. He asked her what the food was and she explained to him what Tayaki was. Chase picked one up and decided to try one.

It was fish shaped, and Chase bit off the head first. He hated to admit, but it was actually pretty good. Chase had gotten one of the chocolate filled ones; he had never relay been much of a sweet tooth, but the Tayaki was a good mix of sweet and other flavors.

Kimiko ate beside him, glancing at him every now and then. Kimiko wanted desperately to smear the chocolate filling across his chest and lick it clean; dirty thoughts, but Kimiko couldn't deny that she thought them.

Chase had a feeling he knew what she was thinking, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of touching his body with her tongue tonight. That wasn't how he was playing their game.

This was Chase's game, and Kimiko was a pawn in the chess match as Chase, the king, took her and used her as he deemed fit.

**Hooway! Chapter two! Weeee! *spins in computer chair***


	3. Chapter 3

**Teacher Teacher**

Chapter Fwee! Fwee! (Three)

Chase had stayed a while after eating; Kimiko had gone in to bathe; he contemplated paying her a visit in the tub, but decided against it. That would come in time.

Chase was sitting out on the steps leading to the little courtyard. He remembered where almost everything was at the temple; there had been a few rooms built after he had turned evil, but other than that, Chase could find his way around easily.

He heard soft clicks as a barefooted person approached him. Chase released a soft sigh that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He had forgotten how relaxing it could be to just sit there and stare at the moon.

"Geesh, you're like a dog or somethin', starin' at the moon," Kimiko's little voice reached his ears. Chase smiled; if she was trying to tease him, it wasn't working.

She sat next to him on the steps; Chase noted she had changed clothes. All she was wearing was a sort of lingerie styled nightgown. It was longer than Wuya's nightgowns were, and the straps holding it up were thicker, but other than that it was the same. Kimiko's was just lingerie for a younger breed.

Chase had a feeling she was cold sitting out here; he wondered if he should be polite and ask her if she wanted to go inside.

"You cold?" he asked, not looking at her, still just staring at the moon.

Kimiko shook her head, "Unh unh… You?" was her reply.

Chase chuckled. "If I were cold, would I be sitting out here?" he asked in response. That question had been rather stupid, he couldn't help himself but to mock it.

Kimiko shrugged. "I dunno… Maybe…" she said softly. Chase turned to look at her. "I hardly know anything about you, so I have no idea what you'd do…" she finished, not looking at him, but obviously wanting to.

Chase grinned. So she wanted to get to know him, did she?

"Well, we'll get to know each other better as the training progresses," he said, turning his attention back to the moon.

Kimiko looked at him; Chase's flawless skin appeared a strange bluish under the moonlight. But it looked good; the lighting made him seem calmer; his golden eyes appearing almost green under the light. His eyes had always been so mesmerizing; now his entire body was.

She sighed softly; she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there. But he was her teacher now, and on top of that, he was her enemy; it would wrong on so many levels.

Kimiko's hair was still a little wet, and as it dripped water down her back, she shivered slightly from the cold liquid. Chase noticed.

"See, you are cold," he said flatly; she was just sitting with him to be close to him as he suspected.

Kimiko smiled weakly. "Nah, it's just my hair," she said gently. Chase frowned; so stubborn.

But then again, her strong will made this task all the more fun. She'd resist him every step of the way to breaking her. That would amuse him more.

"Are we the first people you've ever trained?" she asked. Chase had barely registered that she had asked him a question; he had been so focused on his thoughts.

Chase smirked and replied, "Jermaine, Kimiko…"

"Well, I mean, besides him!" she whined in response. Chase only chuckled at her childishness.

He sighed, "Other than that, yes. You monks are my first real students…"

"Cool…" Kimiko said softly. Chase smirked at her and gave her a funny look. Was she really that childish?

"Shut up," she said, pouting at him. She had noticed the look he was giving her. It was a look that said 'really?'. Chase grinned at her anger and laughed a little at her command.

"I didn't say anything," he said, putting his hands behind his head and laying himself against the steps. Chase sighed as the pointed edges of the steps poked into his back.

Kimiko looked down at him for a few seconds. Damn, he was hot.

She wondered if she could touch his chest. She slowly reached out and ran two little fingers down from his collar bone to the edge of the black pants she had given him.

Chase opened one eye at her the instant her digits touched his flesh; she was taking a big risk doing that, but he was impressed with her ability to fight herself for so long.

"Feel good?" he asked, purposely lifting his chest into her touch, causing her hand to open and leave her palm pressed firmly against the right side of his torso.

Kimiko blushed fervently and she immediately pulled her hand back. She looked away from him out of embarrassment and muttered weakly, "Sorry…"

Chase frowned. He had hoped she wouldn't be able to fight her urges and keep touching him. That would have made it more fun for him.

"But did it feel good?" he asked, reinstating the question he had asked before.

Kimiko blinked; she couldn't find words, there was an unexplained lump in her throat. She nodded her head; that was all she could do.

Chase grinned at her response. Good. He was going to make her want him so badly she wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

Chase then sat up and lifted himself to his feet. "I should be heading home now…" he said calmly. He noted the look of disappointment in Kimiko's eyes when he said that and he smiled in response.

Kimiko watched Chase walk off, wishing he would stay. Once she assumed he had left, she went to her room and climbed into her little mat that was her bed.

Chase hadn't left yet, however. He wanted to see his little pawn sleeping before he departed.

Chase waited about half an hour before he went to her room to see her sleeping form.

He grinned; sound asleep as he expected. Chase walked over to Kimiko and he knelt by her side. He observed her peaceful sleeping features; every single muscle was relaxed.

"…ase…" she mumbled in her sleep, stirring slightly and clutching her blanket closer to her face.

Chase grinned wickedly; she was dreaming of him.

He leaned in towards her face and he whispered, "Yes Kimiko?"

Kimiko moaned softly in her slumber, moving just enough. Kimiko's lips met his. They had barely brushed up against each other, but Kimiko gently ran her tongue along his lower lip. She was subconsciously kissing him.

Chase blinked a couple of times as he felt her lips slowly and clumsily move against his. He had not been expecting that. If he had said he had, he would have been lying.

Chase had not expected her to kiss him. He was unsure of what to do. She wouldn't be able to remember if he kissed back, so that wouldn't add to the fun of his little game.

And yet, Chase found his tongue slipping into her mouth and running along the sides of her mouth. Kimiko still tasted faintly of chocolate.

He took his lips away and Kimiko snuggled down into her little pillow. She looked happy, but still very peaceful as she nuzzled her head into the pillow beneath it.

Chase stared at her for some time before he stood and walked out of her room. She wouldn't be able to remember that they kissed in the morning, but at least she would be able to taste him on her lips when she awoke. For some reason, Chase found satisfaction in knowing that.

**Transition musica! Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. Still necessary.**

Kimiko woke up and stretched her limbs like a cat. She licked her lips, as for some reason they felt dry, and she marveled at the different taste in her mouth. Was that because of the Tayaki?

She didn't really let it bother her too much, Kimiko simply went into the kitchen to eat. When she arrived, she found the guys all eating her Tayaki leftovers.

"Hey!" she whined. They all turned to her slowly and quickly fumbled for a plate for her and they put a fairly large amount of Tayaki on it. Kimiko smiled after they had done that and she walked out and sat on the steps to the courtyard. She began munching silently on her food; she had no idea how offended Chase was that she was washing out his taste.

Oh yes, Chase was watching. He was keeping an eye on his little pawn. And it greatly offended him to see her washing out his taste without a second thought. If he were there and he were able to, Chase would have given her one hell of a beating.

Kimiko sighed softly and she looked at where Chase had been sitting last night. She wished she had kissed him when she had the chance. Chase probably wasn't going to let himself get that close to her ever again.

"Morning," a silky voice said as she heard soft footsteps approach her.

Kimiko's heart stopped. That sounded like Chase!

She turned her head and was greeted by her new teacher, smirking down at her.

"Chase?" she breathed. Kimiko finally was able to form words, but she stuttered, "Wh-what are y-you do-dong here?"

He smiled at that question and sat next to her, snatching one of the Tayaki away from her.

"Came to check up on you…" he stated before biting the head off the food.

Kimiko blinked a couple of times and stared at him.

Then she noted what he said. And she smiled mischievously.

"You didn't say to check up on your least promising student…" she said, grinning similarly to how he did.

Seeing her smile like that made Chase smirk. She had no edge on him, he was the one with the power.

"I told you yesterday that I see potential in you now," he said, casually biting into the food.

Kimiko's smile returned to her usual one; not the so very Chase-like grin. She watched him eat; Chase ate the food like a snake would, only chewing. He started with the head and worked his way down. She giggled a little at the thought of Chase swallowing the food whole.

He looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smirking at his student.

Kimiko shook her head and said with a smile, "It's nothing…"

Chase eyed her for a little while longer before he turned his gaze somewhere else. Raimundo had just turned the corner and he saw Chase lounging beside Kimiko. Chase knew Raimundo had a crush on the little dragon of fire; this made his task all the more fun.

Raimundo had looked shocked at first, and then it had faded into anger. If Chase was trying anything on her, he'd kill 'im.

He walked over and asked Chase in a very rude tone, "When did you get here?"

Chase grinned. "Few minutes ago," he replied, not looking at the boy, simply munching on the Tayaki.

"And why are you eating Kimiko's food? Couldn't you just get your own damn breakfast?" Rai snapped at him. Kimiko looked up at Raimundo; this wasn't like him. Normally Rai was the nicest kid you could ever meet.

Chase groaned and stated in a dull manner, "Everyone else was eating her food, I figured it wouldn't make much difference if one more person shared…" Chase looked bored; Raimundo's jealousy didn't have much entertainment in it. He needed to really see Chase winning Kimiko over for that to happen.

Chase decided to speed things along and he turned to Kimiko, reaching out a hand and he began to caress her cheek. He said softly, "You're an excellent cook, by the way…"

Raimundo's head was steaming with rage. Chase was touching Kimiko! He was going to kill him!

Raimundo pounced on Chase, trying everything he knew to murder the prince of darkness.

Didn't work. Chase was the stronger fighter and he quickly had Raimundo pinned to the ground; his face in the dirt.

Chase clicked his tongue and shook his head slowly. "Now is this any way to treat your new teacher?" he asked, rhetorically. He knew that if he let Raimundo go now, the boy would jump at him again.

Raimundo growled, "It is when your teacher's trying to get into one of his student's pants…"

Chase stepped back in surprise. He had not been expecting a response like that; frankly it shocked him to hear it come out of the boy's mouth.

But Chase was quick to recover and he gripped the boy's hair and shoved his face down harder into the ground, hissing lowly, "Why you little-"

Chase didn't get to finish, he felt Kimiko's hands on his arm and she pulled him off Raimundo, yelling at him, "Chase, stop it!"

Chase let her pull him back; made it look more like Kimiko had influence over him.

Raimundo sat up and Kimiko helped him to his feet. Raimundo spat at Chase, "If you ever try anything on Kimiko again,** I'll** **kill you…**"

Chase scoffed, "You wouldn't be able to put a scratch on my forehead…" Raimundo jumped at him again and Chase quickly had him pinned again.

Pushing his face into the dirt, Chase lowered his head to whisper in the boy's ear.

"I can do whatever I want with Kimiko… She belongs to me…"

Raimundo began thrashing wildly against him; he was trying to murder him.

Kimiko pulled them apart again, and Omi and Clay had just run outside to see what the commotion was. Dojo had been on a dragon vacation; he said it was mating season and he wanted to see if there would be a new addition to their family.

Kimiko frowned at Chase. "You shouldn't have done that," she scolded gently.

Chase smirked at her.

"I can do whatever I want," he stated, as he had said to Raimundo a few seconds earlier. Raimundo got what he was hinting at and tried to attack him again. Omi and Clay, however, stopped him.

After Raimundo and Chase were separated, Kimiko decided she may as well train.

She was currently punching and kicking at a dummy when she felt strong hands hold her arms and a soft voice spoke to her.

"You'll wear yourself out faster attacking like that… Try this…"

The hands guided her blows in a completely different way than she had been attacking before. The attacks were smoother and more precise; each one aimed and carried out beautifully.

Kimiko turned her head a little and adjusted her gaze so that she was looking at Chase's face as he stood behind her. Chase wasn't looking at her yet, he was simply watching as he guided her limbs to attack.

Kimiko made him look at her. She pulled one hand out of his grasp, the right one, and she placed it against the side of his face, turning it to look at her.

Chase gazed into Kimiko's eyes through half-lidded ones. He hadn't been lying when he said her eyes reminded him of the sky; he felt like he was staring up into the blue abyss that was the sky above them.

Kimiko pushed his head towards her even more and she gently slipped her tongue out to lick his lower lip. Chase responded instantly. He slipped his tongue out and returned the action.

Soon enough their tongues were slowly encircling each other, swishing against each other and dancing in the open air.

Chase could see she wanted more; and truth be told, so did he. Chase adjusted his head just enough so that his lips slipped over hers and he slowly ran his tongue along her teeth and then moved it to the walls of her mouth. Kimiko moaned softly, pushing deeper into the kiss. She attempted to copy what he was doing with his tongue, but she was inexperienced and she failed in her attempt. Chase chuckled softly into the kiss and gently ran his tongue along the top of her own, causing Kimiko to moan again.

Chase could feel her pleasure was at its peak, and that was when he chose to pull his lips away. Sure enough, the look of disappointment on her face was evident; Kimiko went so far as to try and kiss him again. But Chase wouldn't let her. He had only given her that moment of dominance over him because he knew it would make her believe he felt the same way about her as she did about him.

Chase turned his head in order to stop any more contact and smirked inwardly at the sorrow painted on her features.

"We should stop this before we regret it," he said softly, turning his head back to look at her. Kimiko looked thoroughly disappointed that he wouldn't kiss her again. Chase had been enjoying it, he wasn't going to lie, but he knew that if he was going to break her, he couldn't let her have him just yet.

Chase let go of her and stepped back a few feet. Kimiko turned to face him and she whispered a sad, desperate question, "Can't we try…at least a little longer…and see if we really would regret it…?"

Chase sighed. He reached out a hand and gently began caressing her cheek again.

"Kimiko," he said softly, "I liked that. Really, I did… But… Why take the risk if it's only lust and nothing more…?" He was an incredible actor; he almost believed himself!

Kimiko gazed into his hypnotic golden eyes and whispered, "It isn't… I can feel it…" Chase frowned a little, pretending to be disappointed. Kimiko spoke again, "When I look at you… I can just…feel it…"

Chase smiled gently at that; she was making this way too easy! Chase decided to screw with her a little more. He leaned in and kissed her cheek tenderly, lingering over the sweet taste of her flesh before he pulled back and left.

"The monks really are too much fun…"

**Chase is a douche. I realize this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Matoor

**Hey. Heeeeey. Hey! READ THIS.**

**AUTHOR'S WARNING: This chapter contains some pretty mature stuff. Scenes of lemon-aide, or is it lime?, are present in the context of this chapter. Don't read it if you don't think you can handle it.!**

**Teacher Teacher**

Chapter "FORE!" 4. Four. *dodges golf ball*

(Still not sure…)

It was Friday; Chase would be showing up to train the monks any minute now. Kimiko was anxious to see him again, after that kiss she was determined to in him over. She knew he felt something for her; she could tell just by looking into his eyes. But Chase wasn't coming to grips with it, so Kimiko decided she'd help him along today.

When Chase showed up, Clay offered to go first as he had energy because he had just eaten breakfast. So as Chase sparred with clay, Kimiko watched excitedly.

She could feel herself getting wet just watching Chase move. She couldn't help it; Chase was just so damn attractive!

Clay lost; go fricking figure. The guys had went inside; Omi and Raimundo didn't want to train until after lunch. So Kimiko was second.

Chase hadn't really wanted to train her second; he had wanted to save her for last so he could screw with her again, but he didn't see much choice.

Kimiko kept trying to knock Chase down; she was determined to knock him flat on his back today. Chase was pleased that she was learning to control herself around him, or at least, he _was_.

She managed to knock Chase flat on his back, his staff being thrown back a few inches away from him.

The wind was knocked out of him on impact with the ground and Chase needed a moment to gather himself. Kimiko took advantage of that moment.

She climbed on top of him and immediately straddled his waist; earning a gasp of surprise from the man beneath her.

Chase's eyes were wide and he stuttered his words, "K-Kimiko… What are you d-doing…?"

Kimiko didn't really answer him, she just began rocking her hips against his; earning yet another gasp of surprise.

Chase gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from getting too aroused by what she was doing to him.

"K-Kimiko…" he stuttered her name as a grunt of pain escaped his lips, "St-stop…"

Chase was trying desperately to control the muscle that she was teasing.

He knew he shouldn't be letting her do this, he knew it. He should be the one on top, making her body crave his. He shouldn't be letting her have this moment of dominance over him. Chase knew what was happening; he was letting her win.

He gripped her shoulders and tried to push her off, but he soon found that his hips were grinding against hers in response to her rocking motions.

Kimiko could feel the throbbing member underneath the area in between her thighs that was getting wet. She could feel how badly he wanted this. Just as badly as she did.

Chase kept grinding his hips up into hers, only when he heard himself moan did he realize just how far he was letting this go.

Chase threw her off of him, gasping for air, sweating not from exercise, but from restraining himself.

He was panting and he whispered, "We're done here…" As he had the first day of training.

Now Kimiko's stubbornness shown through. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back into the ground.

"No. We are not done here." she stated firmly before rocking her hips against his again.

Chase tried to control himself, but he just couldn't. It felt _so good_. Soon enough Chase found himself grinding against her once again; moaning with pleasure as he felt his manhood surging and throbbing from ecstasy.

He knew he shouldn't be letting her do this to him. He should be pulling away now, she was getting closer and closer to her limit; he could see her eyes rolling back. He should be the one in control, and yet here he was letting her drive him to his breaking point.

Chase got lucky, he felt a presence approaching them. He grabbed his staff, threw Kimiko off of him and onto her back, and quickly pointed his staff so it was inches from her nose.

Kimiko was staring up at him in shock, she didn't understand why he had just done that; he had been enjoying it, she could feel it. Why was he suddenly throwing her off of him?

Her answer became clear when she heard Raimundo ask, "You guys want some water?"

Kimiko quickly scurried off toward him, trying to make it look like Chase had just beaten her and had gotten uncomfortably close.

Chase stayed where he was, letting his member relax, before getting up and taking a bottle of water. It had actually been two hours, so Raimundo had shown up at a good time.

Chase set his water bottle beside Kimiko and he whispered in her ear, "We'll finish that later…"

Kimiko's heart was doing loop-the-loops. Chase wanted to finish what they had started earlier! She felt so happy she could cry.

So Kimiko waited throughout Rai's training session, and Omi's training session. As patiently as she possibly could whilst thinking of how good it would feel to have Chase grinding against her again.

When everyone was finished, Chase asked if there was somewhere more private the two of them could go. They settled on behind the greenhouse; even though the guys were all sleeping and they probably wouldn't get caught, Chase just wanted to be certain.

Behind the greenhouse, they started up like earlier, only this time _Chase_ was on top and he was grinding his hips down into hers; causing Kimiko to moan and try to keep her body under control.

Chase could feel how wet she was and feeling that only made him feel higher and hotter.

He could see her eyes rolling back in ecstasy, he knew he should be stopping then and making her crave more; that had been his plan. An yet, he just couldn't stop. It felt incredible to be doing this with her; he never wanted to stop.

Once again, Chase got lucky, as another force intervened.

"Well, I'll be," the low, southern drawl told them both who it was spying on them.

They both looked up instantly, Chase looking mortified, Kimiko looking incredibly pissed off.

"What do _you_ want?" Kimiko spat, irritated that someone else was interrupting her alone time with Chase.

Chase was wide eyed with fear. Hannibal could use this against him in so many ways.

"Leave." came Chase's cold order towards the red, ugly, wart.

Hannibal grinned his yellow toothy grin and asked, "Whasamatter Chase? Afraid I'll tell everyone about you and your little girlfriend?"

Chase glared daggers at Hannibal. Kimiko was as well, but for different reasons. She spat at him to get lost, and she tried to get Chase to pay attention to what they had been doing. But it was for naught; Chase was infuriated that Hannibal was talking to him like that, and he wasn't going to let him get off so easy.

Chase struck at Hannibal, attacking him relentlessly, and waking up the guys. Kimiko was trying to break up the fight, but it just wasn't working. It took all four monks to hold the enraged Chase back. The students had to control the teacher.

Chase shot curse word after curse word at the ugly little bean as he took the moment of Chase being restrained to flee the scene.

Once the monks let go of him, Chase stormed off in a huff of anger. They could practically see steam coming off him.

Kimiko turned to the guys and said softly, "I'll see if he's okay… You guys go back to bed…" Lucky for her, they listened.

She hurried over, finding Chase sitting on the front steps of the temple, looking extremely mad. She sat down next to him and she gently rubbed his shoulder; in an attempt to ease his rage.

"Should've let me kill him…" he grumbled, not looking at her.

Kimiko sighed, "Chase, we don't know what would happen if you killed Hannibal. It could end up as badly as when we turned you good!"

He scowled at her. She knew how much Chase hated Hannibal for tricking him into selling his soul, but she was right.

"Whatever," he muttered before taking a big gulp of water. Kimiko watched the water cascade down his form; he hadn't done it on purpose this time, he was too angry to care.

Kimiko smiled a little and she gently put her lips to his chest and licked away the water. Chase went beat red.

He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her away. He remembered his game; he couldn't let himself fall for her.

"We got caught by Hannibal… If we keep this up… Everyone will find out…" he whispered to her, convincing himself.

Kimiko sighed sadly; he was right, but that still didn't mean she wanted it to happen like that. Kimiko wanted to freely be able to be with Chase; thanks to the peeping Hannibal, that looked like it was out of the question.

Kimiko grumbled, "Perverted bean…" Chase chuckled at that remark and got to his feet.

He smiled weakly at her and said gently, "I'll see you Monday…"

He turned to walk away and had taken a few steps when he heard Kimiko say his name.

Chase turned around just in time for Kimiko to slip her lips onto his and catch him off guard in a passionate make-out-session.

When she took her lips away, Chase felt the throb of his unsatisfied member and painfully restrained himself and went home.

Kimiko was no longer a simple pawn; she had power in this little game of his. _Not_ according to plan.

**Yup. Semi-mature chappie. Don't know if it's lemon-aide or lime, somebody please let me know what to call it.**

**It'll get smuttier. Trust me on that. This story has proven itself to be the embodiment of all my Chamiko shipping needs!**

**I NEEDZA DIRTY STOREH!**


	5. Chapter 5 Also matoor

**Author, that's me, wants to keep warning you that each chapter is gong to keep getting mature. At least, you should expect mature content from now on, cuz hey, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf here and give everyone the Chamiko lemons they've been begging for.**

**Gosh it feels weird to only be focusing on two stories… I'm so used to obsessively writing as many stories as I possibly can…**

**Well, I guess that means I'll be more attentive in detailing my stories!**

**Is detailing a verb?**

**Apparently, cuz my computer isn't telling me I spelled it wrong!**

**So, yeah, just keep on your toes, cuz there's no telling when my chapters are gonna just throw a lemon at you!**

**There is no fanfic foreplay when it comes to Chamiko lemons…**

**You'll just have to keep your eyes peeled!**

**Teacher Teacher**

Chapter Five. "I plead dah fif." Hi-5!

(Honestly, I think I'm just writing random crap related to the numbers now.)

Kimiko had been missing Chase all weekend; she longed for him every second of every minute of every day. Kimiko wasn't sure if it was just lust yet, or not, all she knew was that she was attracted to Chase.

She had been training like mad for the past three days; she wanted to impress Chase. But more than that, she wanted that power over him she had had that day when she climbed on top of him.

It had just felt so invigorating to see Chase looked so afraid, not of her, but of himself and of what he would do.

Honestly, Kimiko didn't care what he did, just as long as he did it with her. That was her only request.

Kimiko didn't know, but Chase had been longing for her as well.

Ever since that afternoon when they had gotten so intimate he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

He hated it. He was supposed to be the one with the power! Not her! She wasn't supposed to be able to control him like that; he was supposed to be the one controlling her. And yet, here he was, obsessing over how good it felt to have her on top of him.

Chase had destroyed his fair share of his priceless artifacts every time she had come into his mind.

He hated how she made him feel things he had thought he had buried away ages ago. It made him feel so weak. And yet, he loved the feelings she instilled within him.

Another artifact was shattered as he thought once more of the little vixen who had his heart on a string.

**Transition music! Anybody miss this? No? GOOD. Doo doo doo doo doo doo…**

It was Monday morning and Kimiko was eagerly anticipating Chase's arrival; every fiber of her being aching for him with longing.

When he showed up, he smiled a little nervously at Kimiko, but he smiled at her all the same.

Just seeing that made Kimiko happy.

Chase had decided to train Omi first, as he had on the first day of training. Chase easily bested Omi yet again, and they weren't even training with staves this time! Chase was just the all-around better fighter!

Chase had brought a couple of staves, but other than that he hadn't brought anything too special. He was focusing on hand-to-hand combat today.

Kimiko didn't mind watching Chase use his fists; it was hotter this way.

Chase trained Raimundo next, and Clay after him. He had been saving Kimiko for last; but he would never admit that.

As the training wore on, Kimiko found herself becoming exhausted a lot faster than she had when Chase had been training them with staves. Maybe it was the fact that his strong, precise attacks were hitting her skin and bruising her arms.

At one point Chase had managed to pull her hands behind her back and hold her still.

The sun was beginning to set and Chase knew the guys were asleep, he figured it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with her.

Chase released one of his hands from restraining her, but he did not let go of her arms.

Chase pressed his shirtless chest into her back and he brushed his lips against her ear.

"Pardon my reach," he whispered into her ear.

Before Kimiko could ask what he was talking about, a sudden sensation came over her.

Chase had his free hand in between her legs, his hand in her shorts, his two frontal fingers rubbing her core through her panties.

Kimiko shuddered with ecstasy and moaned loudly as he continued to work hot, wet magic down in between her legs. It ignited a fire in Kimiko's very veins of passion and pleasure. It made her flesh tingle from the ecstasy of the situation.

Kimiko soon began rocking her hips into his flaming touch as Chase's fingers began rubbing faster.

Chase groaned softly and he began lacing kisses up and down the flesh on her neck; never stopping his skillful fingers from their dirty dirty task.

Kimiko was incredibly damp when he began, but as he continued rubbing her, he had a feeling it would look like she had pissed herself by the time he finished with her.

"Oh, God, Chase…!" Kimiko moaned as he sped up yet again.

Chase continued to drive her to her breaking point, indulging in the dirty moans she was releasing and the even dirtier fluids her body was releasing at his touch.

It was all so dirty.

He loved it.

Of course, Chase wasn't going to give into his desires completely. Chase very subtly began slowing his pace don until he had come to a complete halt and his hand was simply in her shorts.

Kimiko moaned softly, "Again…"

Chase chuckled sinfully. Such a dirty girl!

"Now now, we wouldn't want to get caught again, like last time, would we…?" he asked, teasing her by gently rubbing his fingertips against her wetness a couple of times.

Kimiko sighed softly at his touch. "I suppose not…" she agreed unwillingly. Chase continued teasing her and Kimiko suddenly offered, "We could… use the Tiger Claws to go somewhere more private…"

Chase grinned wickedly and placed a gentle kiss upon her neck. Earning a soft shiver of need from his partner in response.

"Another time perhaps.. I have matters that need tending to at my palace…" he said, gently giving her another kiss. "Wuya has been giving me trouble since our last night together…" he added; actually telling her the truth.

Kimiko sighed in frustration and grumbled a soft, "Okay…"

Chase grinned and kissed her neck one last time before he left her; aching for more of him.

**Hey, looks like author, aka me, warned you guys just in time! I consider that to be a pretty graphic scene of lime fun…! Heh heh…**

**I can feel the migraine coming on; my brother's friends are watching Jersey Shore and they're screaming about something…**


	6. Chapter 6 Ya know the drill

**GreatDarkNoodleKing is going to tell all of the readers of Teacher Teacher a secret… Every single chapter that follows the one where Kimiko rebelled against Chase's game will have some mature scenes of lime and partial lemon. I have determined this story will be the one for all you lemon fans out there… Also, does anyone have any Chamiko story ideas? I have some, but I'm unsure on them at this point. I just wanted to hear the voices of the people… So, if you have ideas you think I could pull of, message me or write it in the reviews… I've been contemplating doing a Chamiko baby story for some time, but they're suddenly extremely popular! Everyone's writing them all of a sudden! And how come in every story the baby is a girl? Do people just think Chase is incapable of making a boy? Confusion… But um, yeah. Let me know on that note. And I hope you enjoy this lime/lemon-aide filled chapter!**

**Teacher Teacher**

An chapter SIX! Six… Six… Not as cool as Seven, but close…

Kimiko had been trying to make herself feel the way Chase had made her feel the other night. But it seemed like no matter how she touched herself, it just didn't feel the way chase had felt. Maybe it was because his hands were so much bigger than hers. Kimiko had hardly stopped thinking about him, she wanted to please him like he had pleased her. It seemed only fair to give him the same high that he gave her. Equality in a relationship; if you could even consider a student desperate to please her teacher a relationship. Kimiko wanted nothing more than to become Chase's lover. Now that she knew he liked her back, it had only made her more determined.

The days had seemed to drag on slower and slower with every passing second. Wednesday just couldn't come soon enough. She needed to see Chase!

Wednesday morning was difficult for Kimiko. She wanted to wear something she thought would please Chase, but at the same time she didn't want the guys to suspect anything. It bothered her for a good half hour before she decided on wearing black short-shorts and a skin hugging black tube top. It was good enough for her to make Chase happy, but normal enough that the guys wouldn't think anything of it.

So when they went outside, Kimiko was the first one out, she hurried over and asked Chase if she could go last today.

"Why?" he asked, looking her over with hungry eyes. Kimiko enjoyed that gaze.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said smiling and blushing fervently. Chase agreed, and he gently touched her ass, whispering to her that she looked good. Kimiko liked his touch there, but she knew the guys were coming out, so she quickly went and sat on the steps.

Chase asked Raimundo if he wanted to go first, Raimundo obliged quickly, he was still determined to beat Chase. So Kimiko sat beside Clay and Omi and watched as Raimundo lost over and over again. It seemed to er that she was the only one that had managed to knock Chase down so far. Maybe he was distracted like she was when fighting him.

Omi went second, Clay went third. All three of the guys went inside and ate and went right to bed. You would think they were getting used to this by now, but they weren't; Kimiko was secretly glad they were always so tired.

She approached Chase, who had his hands on his hips and he asked her with a coy smirk, "And what is this surprise you said you had for me?"

Kimiko smiled naughtily. She walked up to Chase and she knelt down and pulled his pants down just enough to reveal his member. Chase inhaled sharply as she slowly wrapped her hands around it and began moving them up and down its length.

Chase found himself barely able to form words, "K-K-Kimiko…!" he gasped her name and gritted his teeth as she began licking the end of his member. Chase moaned softly and grunted as he tried to keep himself under control, "Wh-what… what are you… what… what are you d-doing..?" He could barely speak, the feeling of her hands rubbing against him like that and her tongue sliding over the erect flesh was maddening.

Chase continued to grunt and moan as he tried to resist her. Kimiko was making him feel _so good_. Chase let out a soft moan as she began squeezing his member between her hands. Kimiko smiled at that; Chase liked it. Kimiko continued to squeeze and lick him. Chase couldn't take it. His flesh tingled under her touch, his member was beginning to throb and he felt a rush of unexplained warmth flowing through his body down to where her hands were. The pressure she put on it with her hands only enticed it to grow larger and throb more against her grasp. Chase gasped softly as he felt her nip at his 'head'.

"K-Kimiko…" he grunted out, grasping a fistful of her hair, "Don't do that…" He told her that firmly, even though he was so weak to her right now. That had not been appreciated, biting such a sensitive area did not result in pleasure for Chase.

Chase tightened his grip on her hair and he ordered her to begin sucking.

"I'll do the rest," he muttered as her lips closed over his member.

Once Kimiko had begun to suck, Chase held her hair in both his hands and he began guiding her up and down his shaft. He moaned audibly as she began licking as well as sucking.

Kimiko kept gagging every time he forced her head down, but she could tell it was making him happy, he just seemed to keep growing in her mouth. She was willing to put up with her body trying to force him out as long as she gave him the pleasure he had given her. She wanted to serve him to the point where he wouldn't care what anyone thought of their relationship.

Chase let out a very satisfied sigh as he continued guiding her up and down, his pace was beginning to speed up. As he continued speeding up the motions of her head, Kimiko had to strain to keep sucking and licking. He was getting incredibly forceful.

Chase moaned again and he spoke to her through gritted teeth, "Kimiko… I'm going to release…" he inhaled sharply as he held back, "I…I want you to swallow it…"

Kimiko had just barely mumbled an 'mm hm' when she felt him stop and his member throb forcefully in her mouth. The fluid he released tasted odd and foreign to Kimiko, but she did like the taste and she greedily swallowed every drop of it.

When Chase let out a soft hiss as his climax died down, he slowly pulled himself from her mouth. Kimiko had been drooling slightly because it had had no where to go with his body inside her mouth, but she quickly wiped it off her chin and she began licking him clean.

Chase smiled down at her as he watched how greedily she licked his fluids off him; she wanted all of it for herself.

"So selfish," he muttered with a sinful chuckle as he watched her. Kimiko had finally licked him clean, and he carefully returned his pants to their normal position.

Chase chuckled once more and he said softly as he gently rubbed the top of her head, "That was quite the surprise, Kimiko…"

She smiled at him and she licked her lips; obviously lingering on his taste. Chase only chuckled at her need.

"Did you like it?" she asked, slowly getting to her feet.

Chase reached a hand around behind her and into her shorts. He felt down inside her panties and smirked to find that she was wet.

"I did," he replied, gently touching his fingers against the wetness, "And apparently I'm not the only one…" Kimiko moaned quietly, obviously begging him to do more than just touch, and closed her eyes.

Chase slowly pulled his hand from her shorts and he said quietly, "We still have another hour… Perhaps we should at least _try_ and make it convincing that we were training…" Chas noticed her disappointment and he smirked. He then rubbed his hand in between her thighs against her shorts and said naughtily, "At least for a little while…"

Kimiko's eyes lit up happily and she immediately grabbed a staff; today had been a staff day. The two of them trained for about forty-five minutes before Chase deemed they were safe to mess around for the time remaining.

"I suppose you would like an orgasm as well?" he asked, noting how she squirmed with anticipation.

Kimiko looked up and she replied, a little loudly, "Oh, no! I'm fine without it! Unless… you want to give me one…" Her cheeks reddened and she averted her eyes as she finished. Chase grinned; she was trying to please him, even if that meant not pleasing herself to do so.

He approached her and whispered, "We'll see…" He set himself down beside her and reached his arm around so that his hand slid into the back of her shorts, it was easier for him to reach her pleasure points in this position, and he began rubbing his index finger and his middle finger against the still wet flesh.

Kimiko's eyes rolled back a little and she closed her eyes. She leaned her head back and arched her back forward slightly.

Chase grinned at this and slowly began speeding up his pace. Rubbing faster and faster against her sensitive area.

Kimiko moaned as he picked up speed. Her flesh tingled and her body squirmed without her consent against him. Her flesh pulsated and she just kept getting wetter and wetter down there. It felt like a fire had been lit between her thighs as his hands no doubt were simply a wet blur. She shuddered uncontrollably, she could feel all her muscles tightening as he brought her higher and higher. It didn't take long before Kimiko was moaning as loudly as she would scream and all her muscles felt as though they snapped from tightening so much. Kimiko felt liquids oozing out of her as his slowed down. She shivered and hissed as Chase had as her climax died down.

Once Kimiko collapsed against the steps, that was where they had been sitting, Chase removed his hand from her.

He smirked at her exhausted form and he lifted his slick fingers to his lips. He licked them in front of her, showing her how pleased he was with her taste by moaning lightly at the fluids coating his fingers.

Kimiko was panting and staring up at her teacher, he was smirking down at her. Their eyes met and the fire burning between their gazes warmed them both up. Kimiko gasped as Chase leaned forward and kissed her lips, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue, and himself on hers.

"Well this was quite the lesson," she panted out after he took his lips from hers. Chase smirked at her and stood up. In an instant he was gone, but he hadn't left her without the shivers of the aftershocks of her first orgasm. Kimiko would be feeling them for the rest of the night. But then, so would Chase.

**Like I said, dirty. I'm not gonna talk too much now, I think my rant was enough…**


	7. Chapter 7 Aw, dang, I messed up

**Omigosh, I'm so sorry! I know I told some people that I'd be updating yesterday, but I got so busy…!**

**I really am sorry!**

**I meant to update, really I did!**

**I wanted to type updates, but I just didn't have the time to do it!**

**I'm terribly sorry!**

**School has started, and the homework is killing all my free time!**

**I'm lucky I have what time I have now!**

**So, I'll update as often as I physically can!**

**I'm really, really sorry. **

**School is killing all my plans!**

**Teacher Teacher (Yes, I'm updating)**

I forget what chapter I'm on… 9, I think…? Or was it 8? Either way…

Kimiko had now begun to learn how much she hated Tuesdays, Thursdays, and weekends. Those were the days when Chase wouldn't be showing up; ergo, she hated waiting through those days without him. Shen Gong Wu couldn't give her any excitement anymore; she was making the journey to becoming a woman, why would something so trivial excite her now? Especially when she had Chase to keep her happy!

A Wu had revealed itself, Kimiko wanted to die. It was so boring! But, she really had no choice, so she went anyway…

Upon scanning through some underbrush, Kimiko made a discovery; Hannibal. Yeck!

"What do _you_ want?" she spat at the hideous red monster sitting/standing before her. Hannibal grinned at her tongue.

He then slowly moved an arm closer to her. "You wouldn't be saying that in such a way if I were Chase, now would you, youngin?" he asked, snaking his vine-hand into the back of Kimiko's panties. She gasped as the appendage began slithering around, rubbing against her tender feminine parts.

"S-stop it," she whimpered, trying to wriggle away from him.

Hannibal scoffed, "You beg and plead, and fawn all over Chase, when he's only using you," Kimiko whimpered a no at that, "yet you turn down someone who genuinely wants to make you happy, just because they aren't as attractive as he is? I thought you Xiaolin Monks were supposed to be righteous warriors…"

Kimiko squeaked and gasped all at once as the vine slid in between the opening of her 'lips' in between her legs and began testing how wet she was getting as a result.

Hannibal grinned widely. "You're horny," he commented, as if it were as normal as the weather. Before Kimiko could really say anything to that, the vine started thrashing about. True, it wasn't even inside her yet, but it still caused Kimiko to scream and her body to heighten against her will.

"No!" Kimiko whimpered as Hannibal began using his vines to tear off her clothes. She tried to burn him, but for some reason, her flames died down every time his vine thrashed around.

Kimiko's eyes welled up with tears just as something knocked Hannibal down and sent him flying. She fell to the ground, sobbing softly to herself.

"Kimiko," a gentler voice spoke to her, "are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She looked up, thankfully her rescuer was Chase. The others would've been too shocked to help her; most of them having no experience in the sexual realm. Chase knew that Hannibal had been trying to rape her, so he knew to help.

Kimiko threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"Chase!" she wailed into his armor, "He tried to.. To…! Oh, Chase!"

After Kimiko cried until her eyes were redder than her crimson lips she finally spoke coherently.

"Chase, he told such lies about you,"

Chase looked at her; then he asked, "What did he say?"

Kimiko smiled and giggled a little. "It was a horrible lie. He said you were just using me. Hannibal needs to practice. I know you love me just as much as I love you. He's wrong."

Chase hadn't heard the ending; he had faded into his own mind. Hannibal knew that Chase had been planning on leaving Kimiko once he got what he wanted. But…

Did he want that now…?

Did he really want to leave her after all this?

**Yeah. This chapter was short. More to come. A lemon most likely in the next chapter. Hope you guys like weird fetishes. Staves make for interesting foreplay…**


	8. Chapter 8 LEMON

**LEMON-Y GOODNESS WARNING:**

**WARNING. WARNING. WARNING!**

**LEMON ALERT! BE AWARE!  
>LEMON, GOOD GOD, THERE'S A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

**Okay, now that that's out of the way…**

**Enjoy!**

**Teacher Teacher** 8…? Yeah, 8…

Kimiko had been sitting in the woods with Chase for a little while, he had fallen silent since she had said Hannibal told her he was using her. Like, DEAD silent.

She was beginning to get worried; Chase wasn't the type to just get quiet. He usually led into that and left you waiting to hear what he had to say but… now… he just wasn't saying anything!

"Chase…?" she finally ventured to say his name.

His face was pale, but Chase replied sternly, "Hannibal wasn't lying to you… I had been using you." Kimiko gasped and tears welled up in her eyes, but Chase continued. "I had been planning on breaking your heart and leaving you for dead, but… That was before…" his voice died off as he looked away from her and at the ground.

"Before…?" Kimiko urged him to finish, despite the single tear trickling down her cheek.

Chase swallowed and whispered, "Before you broke mine… Kimiko…" Chase turned his head to face her and he said softly, "I'm in love with you…"

Before he could stop her, Kimiko had pounced on him and immediately begun making out with him.

Chase groaned to himself as he felt his member surge violently. He grew stiffer and longer each time their tongues met. He couldn't help it, Kimiko…_did_ things to him. No other way to explain it.

Moaning and panting as their tongues did the tango, Chase was carefully stripping all his clothes off. His armor was troublesome; it had the audacity to stop their kiss for seven whole seconds! The bastard!

Their shirts weren't so bothersome, they each just tore the other's shirt in half to remove the unnecessary garments.

"Ounh…" Kimiko moaned into Chase's lips as he bit down on her lower lip and ground his teeth against it while she ran her tongue along the front of his teeth.

Chase chuckled softly and dared to part their lips. Kimiko let him pull away, stealing a lick at the pink tongue still hanging from his mouth.

Chase lowered his head down to her abdomen. Her pants were already gone, now there were those troublesome panties to deal with.

Clenching hold of her breasts and squeezing tightly, Chase tore the panties apart with his teeth. The fabric ripped to shreds, Chase now had access to her tender regions. And boy did he go at it!

"Anh!" Kimiko yelped as she suddenly felt Chase's tongue wriggling around inside of her core. "Chase, that's dirty! Don't!" she whimpered as he continued kneading her breasts and sucking and lapping at her core. (Tempted to just write the fricking word down…)

"Oh…! Annh…!" Kimiko's moans were sickening. They were driving Chase mad!

His member throbbing and dripping with anticipation, but Chase couldn't take his lips away from the increasingly wet hole.

"Mmph…" Chase mumbled into Kimiko's pink flesh, "Tasphes…pho…good…"

Chase slid his tongue along the slippery pink hole, bottom to top, and purposely let his moan escape his lips as he did. Kimiko moaned as well, it was an addicting feeling, his tongue in between her legs like that.

Chase's finger twisted suddenly and they caught Kimiko's nipples in a sexual tug-of-war. Kimiko cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain and wrapped her legs around Chase's neck, forcing his lips deeper into the special area.

He wasn't complaining, though. He went right ahead and stretched his tongue into her core as far as it would go. Moaning intensely, twisting her nipples, and now blowing into her hole, Chase's member was practically screaming at him to satisfy it already.

Chase remembered something that he had brought with him and immediately rifled through his armor to find it. He continued licking and blowing, pinching and twisting, as he pulled out a staff that needed only a tap to make it its full length.

Chase, though increasingly distracted by the woman whose fluids were starting to run down his chin, managed to get the staff to stretch out. He held the staff and, with more force than necessary, shoved the staff into Kimiko's anal.

She screamed out at first, but once she felt Chase's hand continue to pinch and kneed and now his member to slide teasingly against her wetness Kimiko began riding the staff now shoved up her ass.

Sure it hurt, but because it was Chase, it was worth it.

"Ooaah!" she cried out loudly as Chase attempted to help get the staff in further.

Grunts, pants, and moans left their vocal boxes as Chase slid his meat up and down against her wet, oozing pink core. Up and down, up and down; Kimiko was going mad from the feeling of it!

But it was when Chase began teasing her by merely putting the tip just in between the folds of skin that Kimiko began begging for it.

The soft squish of his meat against her wet, tender flesh was heard as Kimiko whimpered, "Please Chase, do it, please…!"

Chase smiled at her and whispered, "When I do. Beg me not to stop…"

Kimiko barely nodded her head before the enormous, foot-long, throbbing, pulsating, veiny, stiff as wood member was thrust into her for the first time. Chase had said it was eleven inches, hadn't he? This certainly wasn't eleven!

Kimiko screamed out in pleasure and moaned loudly, "Yeess! Yes Chase, yes! Oonnhh! Chase, don't stop!"

A loud squish as the thrusting began.

"Don't stop!"

Their bodies rocking as the member thrust in and out, in and out, and continued to slam into her cervix. His (I'm just gonna type it. Screw it,. I warned you guys.) Chase's dick felt like it was getting wider inside of her with each thrust.

The thrust of it going in and out, the reaction of her body tightening instinctively around it, her incessant moaning and crying outs of his name, all of it was driving Chase mad.

"More!" she screamed.

Chase obliged. He grabbed a firm hold of the staff and began thrusting it along with his dick. Harder and harder he went. Her juices beginning to ooze around it and bubble out of her, Kimiko was screaming with pleasure.

Chase kept grunting every time he pushed it back inside her cave. It felt wonderful!

Her muscles were tightening, his thrusts were becoming more violent and more forceful, the staff being shoved further than what was safe, Kimiko was going to orgasm.

She clutched Chase's back and moaned loudly as he shoved into her faster and faster. As his tempo increased, so too did the heat building between them. Soon enough Kimiko was screaming to him and his body released his seed into her just as they both collapsed on top of each other in a sweaty, sex-fiends heap.

As they lay there panting, Kimiko whispered, "You teach all your students how to do that?"

Chase chuckled and replied, "Only my favorites…"

**FIN!**

**Yes. That's the end. Teacher Teacher is over and done. You wanna finish it, go right ahead. But as for me, I'm done!**

**I have to say, I felt my first lemon was better…**

**Dunno, maybe that's just me..**

**But I've read my share of lemons, and I felt like this one was just poorly written.**

**Hm.**

**Maybe you guys could tell me if you agree or not..?**

**That story was, again, just my try at it. The idea had been done before, but I wanted to see how my version of it would turn out.**

**Obviously, I should never write something with this idea ever again…**


End file.
